


change the rules, can’t stop this

by fistitout



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, Fic Collection, Requests, one shots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 12,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/fistitout
Summary: a collection of tumblr drabbles, prompts, requests, and one-shots written over the years.2018: ch. 1-182019: ch. 19-
Relationships: Addison/Zed - Relationship, Bucky/Eliza
Comments: 38
Kudos: 14





	1. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: [leaf emoji] confusion, for unusual-ly  
> pairing: Zed/Addison  
> words: 435  
> original publication: August 19, 2018  
> rating: K+

~ _chemistry~_

"I am so stupid."

"It's not your alphabet, Zed. Chemistry comes easy to no one."

Zed gave her an unbelieving look. "Addy, you did voluntary summer courses. You know what I did in the summer? English 1. _Again_."

Addison just shrugged. "English isn't your first language, and it's not like you failed it in the school year. And you did better in the summer anyway."

Zed just frowned. "It's not just that, Addy. I'm doing terrible in all my classes. Everything was so much easier in Zombie School. I had four classes a day: mathematics, history, science, and an elective. Now…now there's seven classes and homework and tests and pop quizzes in every single one. And they want you to join clubs and do sports and get eight hours of sleep and that's all just so impossible in a 24-hour day. I can't memorize quotes from people who speak weird English and math formulas and chemistry formulas and historical facts and figures. I'm not smart enough for this."

Addison just looked at him. "Zed, you're one of the smartest guys I know," she explained. "You're creative, quick-witted, and incredibly talented. You come up with plays on the top of your head and think of the most amazing ways to surprise your friends and Zoey and me."

"My grades suck, Addy."

"Grades are a stupid way of trying to make everyone the same and those who aren't feel lesser," she stated. "School rewards people not on their understanding of concepts but how well they can memorize them or finesse the system."

Zed tilted his head at Addison. "Play the right cards," she explained. "You really need to learn your slang."

"Anyway, you shouldn't measure how smart you are based on your performance in school," Addison said. "People are more creative than critical. And you know all this information. All you gotta do is find a way it makes sense to you."

Zed sighed. "You're…you're right. You're always right." He groaned and dropped his head. "You're so smart, Addison. It's not fair!"

Addison knew better than to get frustrated in the circle they'd just gone in. Instead she placed her hand on his arm supportively. "You aren't dumb. Now let's stop wasting time and find you the right study tricks."

"Chemistry gives me a headache."

"Trust me, it gives everyone headaches," Addison stated. "You just have to work around it. Learn tricks, fun sayings to remember them. There's a song to memorize the periodic table. That helps me."

Zed gave her a small shrug. "I do like songs."

Addison grinned and leaned over to kiss him. "Good."


	2. Abandoned Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "If I die, I'm going to haunt your ass" , for kokinu09  
> pairing: Zed/Addison  
> words: 275  
> original publication: August 20, 2018  
> rating: T

_~abandoned building~_

"Where are we?"

"Seabrook."

Addison elbowed Zed which only made him laugh. "A little less vague please."

"We're in Zombietown."

"Oh my god," she groaned.

They rounded a corner, coming across another stretch of buildings. From the way they were lined and boarded up, they must have been businesses in a shopping plaza before the outbreak.

"Where are we going?" Addison asked.

"Further into Zombietown."

"I swear I'll hit you," she threatened.

They walked through the strip mall, passing windows that had been broken and scattered pieces of old wood. "Are you plotting my murder or something? Taking me far into an abandoned area so no one will know?"

Zed just laughed. "Why would I kill you?"

"Because I look delicious."

He laughed again, then stopped at the end of the strip. "Watch for broken glass and rats," he told her before climbing through the destroyed window display.

Reluctantly Addison followed him, stepping over the glass and into the dark shop. She felt the floorboard creak under her weight as she took a few cautious steps around. "This floor could give at any minute," she noted.

"I've been coming here since I was three, I doubt it will."

"If I die, I'm going to haunt your ass." Zed laughed again. "I'm being serious."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "You won't die," he promised her. "This just so happens to be my favorite restaurant."

Addison took a look around. "You're kidding."

He shook his head. "Best place in all of Zombietown. It's in the basement and was a super special, super secret date."

"Oh."

Zed kissed her forehead again. "Come on."


	3. Shower Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god! You're on the couch for a month!" , for unusual-ly
> 
> pairing: Zed/Addison
> 
> words: 144
> 
> original publication: August 20, 2018
> 
> rating: T

~ _shower rush~_

"Zed! Get out of the bathroom!"

"I'm in the shower!"

Addison groaned and pounded on the door again. "I'm gonna be late for work!"

"So am I!"

Addison groaned again. She waited for what felt like five minutes (it was actually only one) before knocking again. "If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to Z! You're on the couch for a month!"

"Eliza's picking me up in fifteen minutes! If I'm not fully clean and ready she'll leave me again!"

Addison groaned again. After a few seconds, she pulled a bobby-pin from her hair and twisted it in the lock. She then went inside the bathroom, quickly stripped before jumping in the shower.

"Don't get any ideas, Buster," she warned. "I have to leave in ten minutes."

Zed just held his hands up, passing her the shampoo bottle behind him.


	4. Field Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Hold my hand so he gets jealous." , for kokinu09
> 
> pairing: Zed/Addison
> 
> words: 659
> 
> original publication: August 21, 2018
> 
> rating: T

~ _field jealousy~_

Every time Addison passed his locker, he was talking and laughing it up with the transfer student. He even sat with her at lunch. He enjoyed it too, by the way he was grinning and laughing and waving his hands around as he talked.

Sure, she understood. Zed was a nice and friendly person all around.

But then he hugged her and all the gears in her head stopped trying to make sense of anything. The transfer, Ava (even her name was pretty), was human and cute and everything Addison wasn't. They never interacted on a personal level, considering she was in most of Zed's classes and Addison wasn't. Her hair was red and curly and she had brown eyes and was tan and tall and a lot more 'developed' than Addison was.

Ava was every guy's dream, and she was swooping in on Addison's man.

Addison tried her best not to make a big deal out of it. Zed talked to everyone, and would sit with anyone and laugh with anyone. He didn't hug anyone—especially the way he hugged Addison (and now Ava)—but it could just be her imagination running wild.

Things changed when she saw them talking before the football game. She hadn't spoken with her boyfriend—just the two of them—since Ava came in the picture. And now she was stealing away their pregame time.

From behind her, one of her fellow cheerleaders asked, "Did you guys break up?"

"No," she stated a bit grumpily.

He whistled behind her. "Looks like him and Ava are getting pretty close."

"No shit, Bryan."

Then she got a crazy idea. She never would've thought of doing it, if she wasn't so…she didn't want to say she was jealous, but she was so jealous.

She looked behind herself and gave Bryan a slight smile. "Hold my hand so he gets jealous."

"What?"

"You can kiss my cheek for good measure too if you'd like," she added. "Just…help me make him jealous, please?"

Bryan thought for a second then nodded. He grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze and smile. "Let's do it."

It definitely worked. As they walked past, Zed stared at them and their intertwined hands. He barely even paid attention to whatever Ava was saying. It was all going perfect. Zed was decently jealous and confused, which made Addison a lot less jealous.

After a second Zed snapped out of it though. He didn't excuse himself from Ava before walking over to stand in front of Addison and Bryan. And he looked angry.

"What's this?" Zed asked, shifting his gaze at their still linked hands.

"Bryan was walking me to the field," Addison said. Then, to prove a point, she added, "Usually my boyfriend does that, but he seemed a little preoccupied."

Zed narrowed his eyes, then glared at Bryan. With his arms folded over his chest, he said to Bryan, "Scram."

Bryan lost any type of confidence and dropped Addison's hand. "See you guys on the field."

Bryan ran off toward the field on that note. "Well?" Zed asked. "Care to explain why you were holding hands with whoever that was?"

Addison crossed her own arms. "Care to explain why you were hugging the transfer student?" she asked challengingly.

"I gave her a hug, I give lots of people hugs," Zed stated.

"You don't go around hugging hot girls the same way you hug me, your girlfriend."

"I was being nice and friendly," Zed stated.

"You're being an ignorant dick. You haven't talked to me all week, Zed."

Zed scoffed. "Yes I have," he protested.

"Without Eliza and Bonzo and Bree around?"

"Well…"

"You don't wave to me or even acknowledge me in the hallway, you don't sit with us at lunch. You ignore my texts and flaked in the Safe Room on Monday. You don't walk me home anymore or even give me any type of attention." Addison sighed defeatedly. "I don't feel like your girlfriend. I don't even feel like your friend. Just…just someone you pass in the hall."

"Addison…"

"I gotta go," she stated, not looking up to meet his eye. "Good luck on your game I guess."


	5. Cheesecake and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "There's a surprise upstairs for you" , for thedesignateddreamer
> 
> pairing: Zed/Addison
> 
> words: 225
> 
> original publication: August 21, 2018
> 
> rating: T

~ _cheesecake and surprises~_

_**Addy [green heart], 5:22pm : bring cheesecake and whipped cream on your way home** _

_**Addy [green heart], 5:25pm : And ice cream your pick** _

_**[red heart] Zed [red heart], 5:31pm : You got it babe** _

_**Addy [green heart], 6:57pm : There's a surprise upstairs for you** _

_**Addy [green heart], 6:58pm : Whenever you get home** _

_**Addy [green heart], 6:58pm : Bring the groceries with you** _

* * *

Addison was hiding away in the bathroom when he got home. She was sitting cross legged on the floor, staring at her phone when he found her.

"Hey Babe," he greeted, kissing the top of her head. "Why'd you ask me to bring cheesecake into the bathroom?"

"Because I wanted cheesecake," she stated as if it were obvious.

Zed chuckled lightly, passing her the grocery bags. "So where's my surprise?"

"Don't be greedy," she teased. "It's on the sink."

Zed grinned and went over to the sink, picking up the small rectangular box. "Oh you wrapped it," he noted.

Addison grinned as she started on the cheesecake. She watched him open it and stare at the small stick inside for a second, before realizing what it was. He looked up at her, his eyes wide and a small smile twitching at his lips.

"Seriously?"

Addison nodded. "Let's break into this ice cream and celebrate, huh?"


	6. Miniskirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "The skirt is supposed to be this short." , for kokinu09
> 
> pairing: Zed/Addison
> 
> words: 289
> 
> original publication: August 21, 2018
> 
> rating: T

~ _miniskirts~_

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I told you I was going out tonight," Addison told her parents. "You both said it was fine."

Her mother came up to her, looking her up and down with a frown. "I was at the store with you. The skirt is supposed to be this short." She pointed at Addison's mid thigh. "Not all the way up there."

Addison shrugged. "I'm short, so what does it matter," she said. "I'll see you guys later."

"Be home before nine."

"No!"

* * *

Addison has definitely pulled the skirt up higher than necessary. She was on her way to a party hosted by one of the football players, and knew what type of girls she was up against. With the long sleeve she was wearing, the silver skirt was pulled up a little higher than her belly button.

It was a power move to show off her legs and look stunning: making all the girls jealous and all the guys (and girls) want her, and to keep Zed's attention on her. Even though he swore he loved her no matter how she looked, he was still a guy. And guys had easily accessible weaknesses that nearly everyone knew of.

At these types of parties, it was eat or be eaten. There was drinking and dirty dancing. They weren't made for perfect, goody-two-shoes humans.

And it was all worth it once she got to Zed's house. He tried his best to not stare at her legs, but Addison knew his eyes continued to drift even when she wasn't looking.

It was a short lived victory, considering she was grounded when she got home. She was late and her skirt was higher than when she'd left (and backwards).


	7. Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Did they hurt you?" , for anonymous
> 
> pairing: Zed/Addison
> 
> words: 158
> 
> original publication: August 21, 2018
> 
> rating: K+

~ _spiders~  
_

  
  
Addison came home to find her fiancé perched up on the kitchen counter. He looked absolutely insane with a large pot sitting crookedly on his head, holding a frying pan and a bottle of ketchup threateningly toward the refrigerator.

"What's going on here?" she inquired from the doorway.

Without taking his eyes off the area, he told her in a quivering voice, "I was making lunch to surprise you at work, and then I saw…I saw a spider."

"Oh my God," Addison groaned.

"Right?" He screamed and threw the ketchup bottle at the fridge, the glass shattering against the stainless steel.

"Zed!"

"It had babies! Addy! There's like ten of those creepy, furry monsters!"

Addison rolled her eyes at him. "Did they hurt you?"

Zed shook his head. "Not physically."

"Then stop being such a baby."

She walked into the laundry room and came out with the bug spray. "I have to do everything around here," she grumbled.


	8. Bully pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Did he hurt you?" , for kokinu09
> 
> pairing: Zed/Addison
> 
> words: 483
> 
> original publication: August 22, 2018
> 
> rating: T

~ _bully pt 1~_

"Well, if it isn't Zed Necrodopolus. Walking around Zombietown, with a human."

"Don't turn around," Zed whispered to Addison. He pulled her along to the sidewalk, trying his hardest to increase their pace without being noticed.

"Don't ignore me! I know you can hear me, Necrodopolus."

Zed felt a cold hand on his shoulder before being turned around forcibly, coming face to face with his nightmare. "Hey Ziryan," he said, trying to swallow his nerves. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Ziryan gave him a sick smile. "A while, huh? Maybe it's because you got me locked in Containment for four years."

From the corner of his eye he saw Addison furrow her brows. Ziryan also noticed, shifting his gaze onto the small Cheerleader. "I heard rumors you were screwing a human, but never thought shrimpy Necro would have it in him."

"Don't bring her in this," Zed stated, shifting so he was shielding her from his gaze. "You hate me, remember."

"I'm not an idiot, Necro," Ziryan hissed. "And I was just getting to know humans. They're not all bad, right Zed?"

Ziryan reached out and stroked Addison's hair, earning a dirty look from the latter. "Don't touch me," she said in disgust.

"The human can talk. You picked a good one, Zed."

"I am a person, you know," Addison stated. "Or do you not remember anything about social cues from the years you spent in Containment?"

Zed gave her a warning look. "No, Addy, don't," he said in a pleading tone. "You shouldn't be in this."

"Tell him to stop treating me like some piece of meat and like an actual person."

"I'll just kill you instead."

Addison rolled her eyes. She stepped around Zed and looked her most intimidating. "Watch it, Dumbass. The only thing more deadly than my high kick, is my low kick."

Ziryan licked his lips. "You picked a feisty one, huh Necro? Mind if I get a bite?"

Before Zed could react, Ziryan had pounced on Addison—and promptly got served her cheerleader threat. He wasn't sure if she'd been hurt or not, but she had definitely gotten in a good punch to her attacker. Once he was down she kicked his side.

"Touch me again, I fucking dare you," Addison hissed.

"Addy, let's just go while he's down," Zed told her, lifting her off the ground and carrying her a few feet away.

Once they were far enough from the scene Zed pulled her aside, looking her up and down. "Did he hurt you?"

"You know I can take care of myself, right?"

Zed nodded quickly. "He's just…he's bad news, Addy."

Addison gave him an incredulous look. "Are you scared of him?"

Zed nodded without hesitation. "To be honest, I would've fled if you hadn't been there," he admitted. "Childhood nightmare and all that."

"Don't worry, Babe," Addison said. "You protect me and I'll protect you."


	9. she’s the boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I'm not your boss? Well then who is?" , for kokinu09
> 
> pairing: Zed/Addison
> 
> words: 138
> 
> original publication: August 22, 2018
> 
> rating: T

~ _she's the boss~_

"Zed, I need you to go through this list and make sure all our permits are in order."

Zed raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"Um, because I'm your boss and I just gave you an assignment."

Zed scoffed lightly. "You aren't my boss."

"I'm not your boss?" Zed nodded. "Well then who is?"

"We run this together," Zed stated.

Addison shook her head. "I just said that for tax purposes," she said. "It was my idea, I'm the boss. Now do your work."

Zed scoffed again. "I'm busy."

Addison rolled her eyes. "We can't operate without this paperwork. Get it done, Zed."

"Fine," Zed grumbled.

Addison smiled sweetly. She leaned over his desk and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks, I love you," she told him.

"Are we still on for lunch later?"

"Yep!"


	10. flips and tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "If I die, I'm going to haunt your ass" , for locallegendsaph
> 
> pairing: Zed/Addison
> 
> words: 117
> 
> original publication: August 22, 2018
> 
> rating: T

~ _flips and tricks~_

"Can you stunt?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, flips and tricks and shit," Addison explained. "Can you do that?"

"I think…I can do a backflip maybe." Zed shrugged. "I've never really tried any of that. Why?"

"I need a guy to teach the little boys to stunt," Addison explained. "Bucky's out of town and none of the cheer guys are answering." She folded her hands together and gave him her best pleading look. "Please? Try for me?"

"I don't know," Zed said. "Isn't that stuff dangerous? Can't I guess seriously hurt?"

Addison waved him off. "You'll be fine."

Zed gave her a skeptical look. "I'll try," he said. "But if I die, I'm going to haunt your ass."


	11. One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I thought it was a one-night-stand…and now we're married…" , for locallegendsaph
> 
> pairing: Zed/Addison
> 
> words: 276
> 
> original publication: August 22, 2018
> 
> rating: T

~ _one night~_

One night stands we're just that: one night. It wasn't supposed to develop into something long term, with making out in the back of parties and grinding against each other at clubs and meeting up and 'knowing the dirty' in the back of each other's cars.

The first time they met after their first hook was at a mutual's friends party. And as they say, the rest was history.

"Can I tell you my vows?"

Addison just giggled and snuggled into his side. "We did those yesterday, remember? There was a big ceremony and all our friends and family were there."

Zed nodded. "I just…There's a few things I wanted to add. That I just wanted you to hear."

Addison smiled, leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I love you," she said. "I don't have secret vows though, and I feel a little bad."

Zed rubbed her back affectionately. "Your vows were beautiful, Addy. Brought me to tears."

"Cry baby," she teased lightly.

Zed laughed lightly. "One thing that I just think about constantly," he said dreamily, "is how lucky we got. If Bonzo and Bree weren't dating, and Bree hadn't invited you to his birthday party, I don't think we'd have ever gotten here."

Addison gave him a soft smile. "We would've found our way together. It all would've worked out someday."

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "I thought it was a one-night-stand…and now we're married…"

"Can you believe it?"

Zed shook his head. "I never thought I'd meet someone as perfect as you, Addy. I love you."

Addison smiled softly, then leaned up to give him a gentle kiss. "I love you too."


	12. Studio C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: exhausted , for keepswingin
> 
> pairing: Zed/Addison
> 
> words: 471
> 
> original publication: September 3, 2018
> 
> rating: T

~ _Studio C~_

"Hey, where's Addison?"

"She's laying on the floor in Studio C," Bree said. "You should probably go to her. It's been a long day."

Zed smiled gratefully and clapped Bree on the shoulder, before running off toward Studio C. "Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow!" he called back to her.

Studio C was on the second floor and at the opposite end of the hall than the staircase. Running to it wasn't his best idea, sure, but he was more anxious to find Addison then worry about running. After all, he used to play football before adopting his current lifestyle as a sit-down-office-man.

The lights were off, which usually meant that no one was in there. Zed didn't turn them on when he walked in, knowing that if they were off and Addison was in there, she didn't want them on.

"Addy?" he called into the room, his voice bouncing off the walls in the empty room.

From the corner of the room, Addison made a disgruntled noise. Zed held back his chuckle as he moved across the room, nearly tripping over his wife's legs splayed out on the floor.

"Hey," he greeted sort of breathlessly.

"Hi," she said in a small voice.

Zed sat down on the hardwood, taking a minute to let his eyes adjust to the darkness before asking, "How was your day?"

Addison shrugged. "Long," she said.

"How do you feel?"

"Fucking exhausted."

Zed nodded. "How's the baby?"

Addison shrugged again. "Restless, active, probably in a terrible mood."

Zed reached over and gently placed his hand on her protruding belly. "I'm sure he'd be a lot less agitated if his mommy wasn't still cheering like she was sixteen," Zed said pointedly. "I know I would. And so would Dr. Jackson too."

"Yeah yeah," Addison droned on. "God, I hate being pregnant. It's so much work."

"But it'll pay off, once we have our own little baby boy."

"Someone sounds hopeful," Addison grumbled. "Do you know something I don't?"

"I only know one thing right now," Zed said. "I'm going to take my beautiful wife home and cook her a nice, hot meal—"

Addison lifted her head up in interest. "Spaghetti and red sauce?" she asked hopefully, making Zed laugh lightly.

"What else?" he said with a chuckle. "And I'll give her a massage because she's had a long day. And we'll probably snuggle in bed and watch movies until we fall asleep."

"Mm, your wife sounds like a lucky lady."

"We're having a baby," Zed said with a grin. "I let her think I'm hoping for a boy, but I'm just so excited."

Addison grinned. "Help me up Babe," she said. "I'm excited for this spaghetti and foot rub."

Zed just smiled and got up, turning back and helping her to her feet. "Yes, I know you are."


	13. i feel alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: heartbroken , for keepswingin
> 
> pairing: Zed/Addison
> 
> words: 469
> 
> original publication: September 3, 2018
> 
> rating: T

~ _i feel alone~_

Everything had gone so wrong so fast.

One minute, it's just a routine checkup. They happen every year, it's not anything new. Shots and pills and physical activity and reflex tests. They took DNA samples and checked vital signs.

Then comes time for them to remove his Z-Band and record how long it takes for him to go full Zombie, then test his reactions to several stimuli (including potential mates, which makes Addison feel weird inside) before letting him return to his normal state.

However instead of him going full Zombie once they remove his Z-Band, he gets a completely opposite reaction. Zed's body goes rigid and the device monitoring his heart rate makes a dramatic drop. All through the room, alarm sirens are blaring.

The entire staff of doctors and nurses rush into the room. Z-Patrol came into the room where Addison was and forced her out. "What's happening? What's going on?" she demanded.

No one answered her, and a minute later she lost all contact with Zed.

It felt like her world froze. It didn't take much for her to figure out that something was wrong, that he had flatlined, that he was dying. There was commotion on the other side of the wall that made her tense. Addison couldn't help but think of all the possibilities, the numbers multiplying as the seconds ticked by.

With every ticking second her heart pounded harder in her chest and she got more anxious and more ideas. Not long after she'd been kicked out of the room did she try to imagine a life without Zed.

She'd leave Zombie Containment heartbroken, single, without the man she loved. She'd sleep in the bed alone for the first time ever, possibly try to reach over and stroke his cheek and find an empty bed, a cold pillow and sheets. The mattress would still cave in from how often he'd slept in it, but in a few short weeks it would fade and he'd just be a memory.

Addison would end up sleeping in his clothes and cling to them so as to not lose his scent. She probably wouldn't be able to function without him.

Addison would end up more depressed than before. She'd move back in with her parents, needing their support and help to get through each day. All she'd have left of Zed would be fading memories and broken dreams.

He'd never get to see a professional football game, or leave the country, see New York City or a concert. They'd never get married or start a family, find a nice house in the suburbs, in a good school district. They'd never get to adopt a dog for the kids or grow old together, see their first grandchild or anything.

All they'd have were fading memories and broken dreams.


	14. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: lonely , for keepswingin
> 
> pairing: Zed/Addison
> 
> words: 152
> 
> original publication: September 3, 2018
> 
> rating: T
> 
> TW: depression

_~voices~_

It was never quiet when Addison was alone. She could manage the voices for short periods of time, sure.

But sometimes she'd be alone for days. Days of slowly agonizing depression. She'd sit alone on the floor, not having the energy to move or get up or leave her room. Not having the strength to pick up her phone and call someone—anyone. She'd just sit there, all day, struggling to find the normality in life.

When she was alone, the voices took over.

And somehow he always knew. Somehow, Zed was there for forty-eight hours, with pillows and food and her favorite movies. Even though they end up sitting in her room, Addison taking small and slow bites of what he'd brought her while he just talks so it is quiet and she can hear something other than the self deprecating voices in her head.

And she's never alone for too long.


	15. Not Kidding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I'm just a guy with a wife, two kids, and a Harley." , for keepswingin
> 
> pairing: Zed/Addison
> 
> words: 172
> 
> original publication: September 6, 2018
> 
> rating: K+

~ _not kidding~_

"Oh, the governor wants to schedule a meeting with us."

"You're kidding," Zed said with a light laugh.

Addison turned to him with a serious face. "I'm covered in baby vomit and haven't slept in two days. I don't care enough to kid."

"Why would she want to meet with us?" Zed asked. "I'm just a guy with a wife, two kids, and a Harley."

"It's Eliza's Harley," Addison pointed out. "You told me you were giving it to her for her birthday."

Zed just waved her off. "I haven't done any life altering, society changing things since high school," he went on.

Addison rolled her eyes as she changed into a clean set of clothes. "You co-own one of the biggest centers for Zombie, underprivileged and disabled kids. That's pretty society changing if you ask me."

"I told her secretary next Wednesday was good, so clear your calendar," Addison said. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get one kid to sleep and the other to eat his freaking vegetables."


	16. Baby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "How long have you been standing there?" , for unusual-ly
> 
> pairing: Zed/Addison
> 
> words: 205
> 
> original publication: September 6, 2018
> 
> rating: T

~ _baby talk~_

"You're seventeen, you shouldn't be thinking about starting a family," Eliza said. "You should be worried about the SAT and college applications, your grades, if your dad would let you leave the state, if Zombies can even go to college."

Zed rolled his eyes. "All that stuff makes my head hurt and makes me really worried," he said. "I want to be happy."

"Which is exactly why you're doodling the name of your future children in your notebook like a twelve year old girl."

Zed flicked an eraser at her.

"How do you even know Addison wants to have kids?" Eliza questioned. "What if she refuses? Wants to keep her body snatched or some shit."

"There's a such thing as adopting," Zed pointed out. "Besides, we'd make cute babies. Even if she didn't want kids before, she'd wanna see how they would turn out."

"You can just ask me."

Both zombies jumped at the sound of her voice, turning to see Addison standing behind them with a smirk on her face. Zed felt his face heat up immediately. "For the love of Z! How long have you been standing there?"

Addison just smirked, then turned to walk away.

"How long!" Zed called as she left.


	17. Almost Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Why did we have to have kids?" , for thedesignateddreamer
> 
> pairing: Eliza/Bucky
> 
> words: 225
> 
> original publication: September 6, 2018
> 
> rating: T

~ _almost regrets~_

Bucky had barely stepped into his home when his wife was shoving their nine month old daughter into his arms.

"Go feed Kaycee," she said distractedly. "She won't latch and I'm sick of trying."

"Uh okay? Hello by the way."

Eliza rolled her eyes and walked away. "Stop standing there and start parenting, you lazy cheerleader!"

* * *

Bucky and Eliza had two point five kids. A two year old who refused to listen to either of his parents, had the energy of his cheerleader father and the ambition of both his parents.

A nine month old who had the lung capacity and stamina of her father.

And a baby girl on the way, tumbling and kicking like she was trying to make her mother miserable.

Once they had managed to get their two born children to sleep after hours of trying, they flopped back in their bed with simultaneous groans. "Why did we have to have kids?" Bucky grumbled.

"Zach was because of wine," Eliza said. "Kaycee was also because of wine and because your cousin is a saint. And #3, it's a stretch but I'm gonna say wine."

Bucky couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "We gotta invest in less wine," he said.

"Or condoms."

Bucky laughed full out, leaned over and kissed her neck. "Oh my god, I love you E."

"I know you do."


	18. violence is never the answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I don't care if you're 4 or 40, you don't hit people." , for keepswingin
> 
> pairing: Zed/Addison
> 
> words: 447
> 
> original publication: September 17, 2018
> 
> rating: T

~ _violence is never the answer~_

Five minutes.

Addison stepped away for five minutes to take her seven year-old daughter to the bathroom. In those five minutes, her husband and her four year-old son had managed to get into an altercation with another family in the park.

"Again, I am so sorry," she apologized for the fourth time, eyeing the little boy who was crying and his father with a blackening bruise on his nose.

She took the few steps to where her family was waiting, putting on her 'stern-mom' face to scold them. "I leave for a few minutes!" she exclaimed in frustration. "Unbelievable!"

"He deserved it," her son, Zion grumbled.

"I don't care if you're four, or forty," she said, giving both of them pointed looks. "You don't hit people."

"But that's not fair," Zion whined. "He-he was calling me names and pushing me and-and Daddy said I'm a'pposed to stand up for myself!"

Addison looked at her husband, silently asking for an explanation. "Little kid pushed Zion off the jungle gym. If he weren't part Zombie he'd be seriously hurt. And when I told his parents, they started saying all these things and excusing the zombaphobic behavior. Plus, I didn't hit him that hard."

"You're supposed to set an example for Zion," she told him. "Let's use our words when we have a problem with others. Now both of you need to go apologize."

"But—"

"No 'but's," she interrupted. "You're both better than violence."

The Necrodopolus males sighed and begrudgingly made their way to the family a few feet away. Addison took her daughter's hand and walked up next to them. She noticed the way the shifted at the sight of a full Zombie and two half-Zombies, and tried her best to ignore the twist in her gut.

"I'm sorry," Zion muttered.

"I'm not sorry," Zed stated. "You both were being incredibly disrespectful to me, my son, my daughter, and my wife. I'm glad I broke your nose so that you learn now that when you say zombaphobic slurs you will get your ass kicked."

Zed bent down and picked up his son and walked away. He turned to his wife and told her, "I'm not apologizing and I hope they remember this."

"I told you Zombies are classless animals," the man with the broken nose said to his son.

Addison tilted her head at him. "I kindly ask you to shut up before I break more than your nose," she said to him. "I can't believe I felt sorry for you and tried to use this as a lesson, asshole."

She turned and guided her daughter away. "C'mon Zia, we have better things to do then entertain these jackasses."


	19. Bully pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Get out of my face before I hit you." , for kokinu09
> 
> pairing: Zed/Addison
> 
> words: 556
> 
> original publication: January 15, 2019
> 
> rating: T

~ _bully pt 2~_

The following day, Zed and Addison were at school, walking through the halls before the day actually started, when they ran into Ziryan and two other Zombies who Addison didn't know all that well. She felt Zed tense beside her and felt a lot angrier at the thought of this guy making Zed so upset.

"So we meet again," Ziryan said with a malicious smile.

Zed didn't say anything in response. He had a few inches on his harasser but Ziryan was still broader and a lot more threatening. If Addison looked close enough, she could see the skin around his Z-Band dark and veiny, like his Z-Band had been messed with for long periods of time. It wasn't red like Zed's but still concerning.

"What's the matter? Is little Baby Necro scared? You're gonna let your little bitch fight your battles for you again?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for the likes of you."

"Addy," Zed said warningly.

"Oh is that your little pet name?" Ziryan stepped closer and bent down to her level. He got close to her face and hissed, "How much do I need to pay to get me a bimbo like you?"

"Get out of my face before I hit you." Addison snapped.

"Get away from my girlfriend," Zed said in a voice close to a growl. He clearly was going to defend Addison rather than himself.

Ziryan licked his lips and turned his head to look at Zed. "Oh? Did you hear something, you frosty-haired freak?" he tainted as he stroked her neck.

Addison's eyes widen in surprise and then anger. Before she could do anything, Zed dropped her hand and shoved Ziryan away from Addison.

Ziryan hit the ground and Zed stepped over him, nailing a punch to the former's face. "Touch her again!" he growled angrily. "I fucking _dare_ you!"

The two Zombies who had flanked Ziryan stepped forward but were swallowed up in the growing crowd.

Addison gasped as Ziryan grabbed her boyfriend by his shirt collar and turned them over, landing a few punches while Zed wrestled around. The people in the crowd were cheering on Zed as he managed to get them back to their feet and slam his aggressor into the lockers.

"Holy shit!" Addison jumped at the sound of Eliza beside her; she didn't even notice her walk up. "Zed's finally done it."

Addison couldn't find any words. She watched in horror as Zed and Ziryan threw punch after punch, throwing each other around.

"Hey! Break this up! Break it up!"

The crowd broke apart as Principal Lee and Coach came through. They pulled Zed and Ziryan apart and moved them several feet away from each other.

"That's enough! Get to class!" Principal Lee announced.

She said something to the two boys that Addison didn't hear as she fought to stay at the front of the dispersing crowd. She tried to follow them to the office but Principal Lee stopped her.

"You get to class too, young lady."

Addison groaned but complied.

Addison didn't see Zed again until lunch. He had a few bandages on his face and looked pretty beat up. "I got suspended from football," he grumbled. "Three games because of that jackass."

"He isn't worth your time," Addison pointed out. "But thank you for fighting for me."


	20. slushie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Slushies aren't just for kids, fuck society." , for kokinu09
> 
> pairing: Zed/Addison
> 
> words: 144
> 
> original publication: January 15, 2019
> 
> rating: T

~ _slushie~_

Addison couldn't help but watch the strange guy slurp on a slushie. He looked happier than a kid at a carnival. To be fair he looked exactly like a kid at a carnival, considering they were at their university's miniature carnival and he was operating a game booth while slurping on a slushie.

He was in the football booth and Addison was with the cheerleaders, so they were right across from each other. She wasn't exactly being subtle in her watching and he caught on pretty quick.

"Slushies are so good!" he called across the space between them.

Addison couldn't help but smirk. "Aren't those for kids?" she teased.

He gasped, feigning shock. "Slushies aren't just for kids, fuck society."

Addison laughed and shook her head. "You're weird!"

"Good weird or bad weird?"

Addison pretended to think, then said, "Good weird. I'm Addison!"

"Zed!"


	21. Art of Subtlety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "That wasn't very subtle." , for kokinu09
> 
> pairing: Zed/Addison
> 
> words: 143
> 
> original publication: January 17, 2019
> 
> rating: K+

~ _art of subtlety~_

"There's a cute guy at the other table," Addison whispered. "Don't all look at once."

The four friends she was sitting with all turned and openly stared at the table next to them and at the cute guy Addison was referring to. Addison rolled her eyes and slouched down in her chair. "That wasn't very subtle," she muttered to no one in particular.

They all turned back. "He is cute," Bree said. "You should go talk to him."

"Absolutely not."

Bree didn't listen and turned to face the other table. "Hey guy with the brown hair and the chocolate milkshake!"

"No!" Addison whispered frantically.

It was too late and the guy in question turned his attention to them. "My friend thinks you're cute!"

"Bree!" Addison whined in embarrassment, feeling her cheeks heat up.

The cute guy smiled a little awkwardly. "You're cute too."


	22. Bully pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Don't be an asshole. Asshole." , for kokinu09
> 
> characters: Addison & OC Zombie
> 
> words: 325
> 
> original publication: January 20, 2019
> 
> rating: T

~ _bully pt 3~_

A few days later, Zed and Ziryan got in another fight. This time, Ziryan had been talking shit about Zoey. Addison had only heard about it because she was at cheer practice at the time. But it had been so bad that Zed was sentenced to in-school suspension for a week.

Ziryan got off with detention for being new and not starting the fight (considering Zed threw the first punch).

Addison had to spend a whole week with Zed locked in a classroom. Naturally, on Monday, Ziryan slid up into her personal space. Addison rolled her eyes at him, thankful that they were at school and there more people around than usual.

"Hey good looking," he greeted slyly.

"I'm already tempted to punch you."

"You're feisty, I like it."

"You got my boyfriend suspended, so I hate you."

"What's the difference between one Zombie and another? We'll all just kill you eventually."

Addison just hummed in response. "Do you want some advice? I know you're new here and you aren't used to the changing environment of Seabrook, so I feel like you need it."

"Amuse me."

Addison stopped walking and stood in front of him. She put on a sinister smile and said, "Don't be an asshole. Asshole. Your little macho zombie act where you're big and tough and a dick isn't gonna cut it here. There's only room for one asshole in Seabrook and that job's been taken—"

"By your bitch ass?"

"Close, my cousin. He's the big asshole of Seabrook. You think you're fucked messing with Zed?"

"I am not fucked. I can handle his wimpy ass."

"Keep telling yourself that. Things have changed around here, bud. You can either fight it and lose, or change too. I personally don't give a fuck what you do but do wanna see you crash and burn."

The bell rang and Addison looked up in the air, then back at him. "I have class. Fuck you!"


	23. Pineapples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Pineapple /really/ doesn't belong on pizza." "Good thing this isn't for you then." , for keepswingin
> 
> pairing: Addison/Zed
> 
> words: 192
> 
> original publication: August 23, 2019
> 
> rating: T

~ _pineapples~_

College was hectic. Well into their sophomore year, Zed and Addison rarely get to see each other, except on their scheduled date nights. Addison didn't have classes on Thursdays and Zed only had one, around noon, which made it perfect for date night.

Zed got to his girlfriend's dorm after his class ended. She already laid out the Lord of the Rings for them, and two boxes of pizza we're sitting, waiting for them.

"I'm starving," he said when she opened the door, his eyes immediately zeroing in on the pizza in her hands. The little yellow pieces of fruit register in his brain and he pulls a face.

"You gonna judge my pizza or come inside?" Addison teased.

"Come inside," he said, stepping in and waiting for Addison to close the door. "Pineapple really doesn't belong on pizza, Adds."

She flicked his ear. "Good thing this isn't for you then," she countered.

She walked around him and caught sight of his pout. "Don't be such a baby, I got your gross brain flavored pizza."

Zed raised an eyebrow. "So brain flavored is gross but pineapple is fine?"

"Hush, its date night."


	24. Not Such an Ordinary Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: giant teddy bear via Meg Donnelly's Instagram story
> 
> pairing: Addison/Zed
> 
> words: 393
> 
> original publication: September 21, 2019
> 
> rating: K+

~ _not such an ordinary day~_

Addison woke up to a cold and empty bed. She shouldn't have, she should have been snuggling with her boyfriend, especially after the night they had had. It was the morning after his birthday, he had survived yet another Z-Band inspection, and they had celebrated in their favorite way possible.

Addison had fallen asleep cuddling him and should have woken up with him, but he was gone. With a groan, she slid out of bed, heading out of their room and toward the kitchen. As soon as she opened the door, the delectable scent of freshly made breakfast wafted up to her nose. Her mouth watered and her stomach rumbled; she floated down the hall, making her way to the kitchen only to be stopped by the sight in front of her. There was Zed, standing at the stove and cooking, in nothing but boxers and a tee shirt. She forgot all about the food, her mouth going dry at the sight of him. She would never get tired of seeing him.

Zed glanced back at her and threw a dazzling smile at her. "Good morning Gorgeous, breakfast is almost ready," he told her.

Addison hummed, walking up next to him. Zed bent down and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I should be making you breakfast," she commented.

Zed chuckled, turning the stove down. "Speaking of, I got you something."

"What? Why? It's your birthday."

Zed smiled and took her hand, leading her to the living room. Sitting propped up on the floor was the largest stuffed bear she'd ever seen, probably even bigger than her. Addison gasped, then shrieked, dropping Zed's hand and running to the bear. She fell onto the stuffed animal, letting its softness embrace her.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" she squealed. She turned away from the bear the look him in the eyes and asked, "Why did you get me this? It's not my birthday, it's not our anniversary, and it's not Valentine's Day. What's the occasion?"

"I don't need an occasion to spoil my beautiful girlfriend," he said, melting her heart.

Addison wrapped her arms around the neck of the bear. "How did I get so lucky," Addison mumbled.

Zed gave her an amused smile, going over and giving her a kiss. "I'm gonna finish breakfast. I'll let you…finish in here."


	25. Accidental Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I didn't mean for it to catch fire." , for gogoseabrook
> 
> pairing: Addison/Zed
> 
> words: 328
> 
> original publication: October 6, 2019
> 
> rating: K+
> 
> tags: human!au, adults, firefighter!addy

~ _accidental burns~_

"I didn't mean for it to catch fire."

Addison blinks at the man in question, at a complete loss for words.

"What you do in your free time is entirely your business, but try not to dye your hair near so many open flames," Addison tells him.

The man, still with pieces of tin foil in his hair, blushes and nods. He was kind of adorable, if she was being honest. After putting out the fire, she had been tasked with making sure the man who caused the fire was fine and attending to his medical needs.

"Mind if I take these out?"

The man nods, and Addison goes to work taking out the tin foil. "How do you feel?" she asks as she works.

"Stupid," he grumbles. "I mean, I set my apartment on fire, and now the really pretty firefighter is unwrapping my ruined hair."

She pauses for a moment. "Me?"

"Uh, yeah," he says. "I mean, I figured my chances of even getting your number was zero when you pulled me out of my apartment while I was in my underwear."

"Well, you were pretty cute then, all flushed and panicked," she says. She puts the last piece aside and moves until she's in front of him. "From the looks of it, it's just some minor burns on your scalp. Nothing a little aloe can't fix."

"Thanks."

"Do you feel anything unusual? Lightheaded? Dizzy? Nauseous?"

He shakes his head.

Addison gives him a customary once over, then tugs lightly on his arm. He extends it, and she picks a marker out from her pocket. He watches as she writes with a confused look, until she says, "It's my number. I don't think you should be anywhere near things involving heat. Call me for dinner."

He breaks into a grin that warms her heart. "Yeah, sounds like a plan…" He raises his brows in question, which Addison figures is him asking her name.

"Addison."

"I'm Zed."


	26. Cupcake Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I didn't mean for it to catch fire." , for unusual-ly
> 
> pairing: Addison/Zed
> 
> words: 197
> 
> original publication: October 6, 2019
> 
> rating: K+

~ _cupcake fiasco~_

"I didn't mean for it to catch fire."

Bored housewife syndrome had hit Addison hard, but setting the kitchen on fire was far from what Zed expected. Especially with their six month baby in the house.

"What were you even doing?"

"I wanted to make you cupcakes," she pouted. He furrowed his face, confused, which prompted her to explain, "'Cause you've been really sweet and kind and you're my sweet amazing husband who deserves a treat every once in a while."

Zed sighed, sitting on the curb next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his side. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"I'm not mad," he said. "But you don't have to make me cupcakes to show appreciation. I get all the treats I need coming home to you and Lizzie everyday."

"I know…I also really wanted cupcakes."

Zed smiled, pressing his kiss to the side of her head. "Which is why we have a grocery store."

She giggled, then sighed. "So what shall we do for dinner? I don't think too many restaurants will be happy with us bringing Lizzie."

"Well it's a good thing Bree lives down the street."


	27. Jail

~ _jail~_

"Jail?!"

" _Yes, Adds, do you think you can bail me out?"_

"What did you even do?"

Zed is silent on the other line. " _Battery_ ," he mumbled. " _I beat someone up. By to be fair, he was picking on Zoey and—_ "

"You beat up a little kid!?"

" _No of course not! He's a freshman, and I don't know what he was saying but Zoey was crying so I gave him a taste of his own medicine_."

Addison rolled his eyes at his random, weird flex.

"I'll be there soon. And I want the full story, mister. And dinner. You gotta buy me dinner too."

" _Sounds_ fair," he hummed. " _And I promise I'll get you your money back."_

Addison shook her head, moving around her room to get her stuff. "Don't worry about it," she told him. "You'll just cover our next few dates and we'll call it even."

Zed chuckled. " _Okay. I love you._ "

"I love you too. See you soon."

He hummed in agreement and Addison hung up, shaking her head. 'The things I do for this man.'


	28. Rockstar pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "But I want to hear you sing" , for kokinu09
> 
> pairing: Addison/Zed
> 
> words: 254
> 
> original publication: October 6, 2019
> 
> rating: T
> 
> tags: human!au

~ _rockstar pt 1~_

Zed stopped, the last note of his guitar hanging in the air. He stared at the wall, not knowing where to go from there.

"Keep going." He jumped, whipping around to see Addison Davis standing in the doorway. She's dressed in her white cheer uniform, a quizzical look on her face that made his heart pound.

"What are you doing here? Isn't there a football game you should be at?" he asked. ' _With your rockstar boyfriend?'_

She shrugged. "I heard you and I got curious. You're really good."

He shook his head. "No I-You should go. It'd not even finished or anything and it's all really stupid and—"

"But I want to hear you sing."

He froze, unsure what to say. Mostly because the song he was working on was, well, about her. Because he's been hopelessly in love with Addison Davis since the seventh grade, and she's had a boyfriend since the ninth grade, who he could never compete with. And singing a love song that was about her, to her, made him want to vomit.

"Are you sure?"

"You have a really nice voice," she told him. She walked into the room, pulling a stool with her until she was sitting in front of him. She pouted, batting her eyelashes at him in a way that melted his heart. "Please?"

So he sang for her. The smile on her face when he finished was worth the mortal embarrassment of singing a love song, for her, about her, confessing his feelings to her.


	29. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I'm going to protect you" , for kokinu09
> 
> pairing: Addison/Zed
> 
> words: 119
> 
> original publication: October 6, 2019
> 
> rating: T
> 
> tags: future fic

~ _angel~_

Ten and a half horrible, endless hours. Not to mention the hours before if clearly painful contractions. But it was all worth it, to see the beautiful, smushed and wrinkled face of their precious angel.

"She's a little bit of both of us," Addison cooed. "She's perfect."

Zed lifted his gaze from his beautiful, newborn baby, to his even more beautiful wife. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Addison's sweaty forehead, then leaned down and did the same to their daughter.

"I love you," he muttered as he pulled back. "Both of you. I'm going to protect you. Always."

Addison's eyes watered and she nodded in agreement, looking at her daughter. "We'll protect you, sweetie. You're our someday."


	30. (Not) Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "It's not my birthday" , for gogoseabrook
> 
> pairing: Addison/Zed
> 
> words: 118
> 
> original publication: October 6, 2019
> 
> rating: T

~ _(not) birthday~_

"It's not my birthday."

"Shh.. I know."

Addison giggled, tilting her head up as her boyfriend continued to kiss his way down her neck.

"What are you doing Babe?"

"Just loving you, is that only allowed on your birthday?"

He bit on her neck and she stifled a moan. "Zed," she said, pushing on his shoulder until he pulled away. He looked over her, a lazy smile on his face. "Baby, my parents are home, and I don't think they'll be too happy to find out that my zombie boyfriend snuck into my room and was, consequently, doing very inappropriate things with me."

"Fuck?"

Addison blushed. "Yes. We got lucky this year that they let us go to Cabo alone for my birthday. Don't think my dad won't arrest you."

Zed hummed uncaring, leaning down pressing a lazy kiss to her lips. Addison reached up, tangling her fingers in his hair. She felt him smile and rolled her eyes, pulling him away.

"Get out." she told him. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

He pouted, and she sighed and said, "Come around front for breakfast, okay?"


	31. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I'm here" , for keepswingin
> 
> pairing: Addison/Zed
> 
> words: 160
> 
> original publication: October 6, 2019
> 
> rating: T

~ _caged~_

"I'm here."

Addison knelt down, pressing her hands against the glass. Zed did the same, his dark, zombified eyes growing sad. "I'm right here, Zed, I'm not going anywhere."

She can't hear what he said through the glass, though she knew he was saying her name. His wrists have large and bulky metal bands on them. When he spoke, his arms shook with the force of the electrocuted coursing through the bands. He cried out, pulling away from the glass and cowering in a corner, away from Addison.

Her heart shattered into a million pieces, her eyes watering at the sight of him shaking with the force of a thousand suns. "Zed," she whimpered, tears spilling onto her cheeks. He looked up at her, the real Zed shining through the monster that was locked up, the monster that nearly killed her hours ago, the monster that killed her parents. The monster that would never see the light of day again.


	32. Running pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Don't argue. You're not safe here, follow me" , for kokinu09
> 
> pairing: Addison/Zed
> 
> words: 325
> 
> original publication: October 6, 2019
> 
> rating: T
> 
> tags: apocalypse!au, blood

~ _running pt 1~_

"Don't argue. You're not safe here, follow me."

Addison nodded silently, staring hard at the strange new man. He squatted down next to her and asked, "Did you know her?"

She blinked hard to keep from crying and nodded. The dark hair man nodded, giving her best friend a once over while he thought.

"Then she deserves a proper burial," he decided. "But quickly. Her blood will draw other Zombies to us."

Addison swallowed thickly, nodding. The man lifted Bree's body from over her legs. She stood up and followed him as he dragged Bree out of the cable, over the bodies of dead zombies. Once they were outside, he surveyed the area, and laid her body under a tree. Addison watched as he surrounded her body with plants he found around.

Once he was finished, he stood next to her, shoving his hands in his pockets. They stand there for several minutes, listening to the buzz of nature. Bree's blood dries on Addison's skin clothes, making her squirm uncomfortably. When the world ended a month ago, she never realized how much she would miss showers and laundry.

The man glanced down at her again. "You got a name, Blondie?"

"Addison."

"Well Addison, I'm Zed," he said. "I've got a place you can crash for a couple of nights. Good bed, clean water, food. You look like you haven't eaten in a while."

She crossed her arms over her stomach, shrinking within herself. He was right, of course, but she still felt self conscious with it being so obvious.

"Wha-what's your name?" she asked quietly.

"Zed."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. The whole world had been turned upside down a few weeks ago, she lost her friends and family, and now she was about to blindly follow a stranger into what she assumed was her certain doom.

He looked her up and down and said, "Come on, let's get out of here."


	33. Spills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: 'You're a famous critique and I'm a server and I get so nervous that I trip and spill the dish all over you' AU , for kokinu09
> 
> pairing: Addison/Zed
> 
> characters: Addison, Zed, Bucky, Bree
> 
> words: 1457
> 
> original publication: October 21, 2019
> 
> rating: T
> 
> tags: job!au, human!au

~ _spills~_

Day eight of her new job was going fairly well. She got a nice section, she wasn't being accompanied by her supervisor twenty-four/seven, and her favorite chef was cooking tonight. It all made the closing shift all the better.

She went to put in the order for one of her tables, and saw that Marcie had put someone—yes, a single person—at one of her tables. She went out, seeing a man with a dark beanie and a pair of thin glasses perched on his nose, wearing a dark grey blazer, a white button down and a blue tie, sitting and reading through the menu. She smiled sweetly, saying, "Hi," and getting his attention.

She was a little surprised, because this man, sitting alone at the third most exclusive restaurant in Seabrook, was _hot_. His glasses were clean, giving a perfect view of his beautiful, dark eyes, and he had such a friendly, soft smile.

"Hello," he responded.

She needed to focus. She didn't want her supervisor to find out she f-ed up on her first night alone. "Welcome to Delacio. My name is Addison, I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with anything to drink?" She inwardly patted herself on the back for getting her script out without faltering.

He flashed her a dazzling smile that made her heart rate pick up. "Your best wine, please."

She wrote it down, and, although she already knew what their best wine was, she didn't want to have to leave him just yet. So she asked, "Do you want the best wine we have here, or would you rather take a leap of faith and let _me_ pick?"

He purses his lips, a curious and adorable expression on his face. "Well I'm sure a beautiful woman, such as yourself, would have amazing taste in wine," he responded.

Her eyes went wide but she smiled anyway. He was flirting with her!

"You won't be disappointed, Mister…?"

"Zed Necrodopolus," he said.

"Well Mr. Necrodopolous—or Zed, can I call you Zed?"

"Of course you can."

"Then _Zed_ , I will be right back." She smiles and turned, walking back to the kitchen. She could feel his eyes lingering as she walked away. Usually, she would feel disgusted, ask for someone else to wait the table, and, in the worst case scenario, she would inevitably leave. But that only happened once, when the patrons and her coworkers had gotten too much for her. If she wanted people to lear at her, she'd work at Hooters!

But, Zed's stares weren't ill-intentioned. If only her uniform wasn't so unflattering. Sure, some days she would wear a good pair of slacks that made her butt look great, but the white button down was never, ever flattering. Ugh and the red bow tie. It was like she was a little kid in a Christmas pageant.

As soon as she walked through the kitchen doors, all eyes were on her. She gave them a confused look, tempted to see if she had accidentally spilled something on herself. Which, by the way, would be the perfect amount of embarrassing she needed after flirting with very-hot Zed.

Her supervisor, the man who had trained her, and cousin, said, "The Zombie is in your section."

She blinked in response, unable to form any other words. The Zombie was the most famous food/restaurant critic in the northeast. It was the name of the writer, always a different person at a different restaurant so no one ever knew who was coming. People only know they were there because of their unmistakable green hair. They had known they would get a visit from the notorious monster all week, but Addison figured (and hoped) it would happen when she wasn't working.

"But…what?"

"Table twenty-six," Marcie confirmed.

But…that was Zed's table. Zed couldn't be a critic! He was charming and fun and—he was flirting with her! He wasn't a grumpy, angry, oldie who was never satisfied.

Another horrible thought crossed her mind, enough to have her actually making a horrified expression. _She was flirting with the biggest food critic in the northeast!_

"She isn't ready for this," Bucky stated. "I'll take her tables."

"But she's already started! What if he says something!" Bree, one of the cooks, cried.

"She's never waited tables alone before!" someone else pointed out, but at this point, so many people are arguing and talking shit about her that it's all faded to background noise. She squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating on her breathing. She wouldn't freak out, she could stay cool.

Except she already blew it for everyone working there by _flirting_ with the _food critic!_

"Guys! _Guys_!" the shift manager, Leanne, shouted, silencing the masses. Addison opened her eyes, making eye contact with her.

"What happened out there?" Leanne asked.

"He…he just ordered some wine," Addison stammered.

"Then you keep serving him," Leanne said. "Bucky, switch sections with Erin. Keep an eye on her, in case you need to swoop in. Everyone, keep on like normal. We won't pass if everyone is on edge."

Everyone somewhat agreed, and started heading back out into the restaurant.

Addison took a deep breath, going into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of her favorite champagne and a glass. She had this, she could serve the food critic just fine, as long as she didn't embarrass herself any more than she already had.

* * *

She blamed the shoes. Who was she to wear brand new sneakers to work?

One second she's telling herself that she's got it and that she's doing amazing for the hot food critic and all she had to do is bring him his food and it'll be all good. And the next…

Her hands were shaking and she could feel every drop of sweat rolling off her forehead and her back. She moved with tense determination, proving to anyone who was watching that she could handle waiting the Zombie. And then…

And then she was tripping over her own two feet and the plate filled with steak and mashed potatoes and gravy and little bow tie pasta was flying through the air until he landed on the Zombie and Addison was on the ground with her own share of food over her. Her heart stopped, time freezing as reality set in.

She just tripped and spilled food all over the best food critic in all of everywhere.

She was _so_ dead.

Every pair of eyes in the restaurant bore into her, her face heating up and her eyes going wide as she stared at the equally shocked Zombie. Time went from frozen the fast forward, other waiters running toward them and apologizing profusely and Addison getting dragged back to the kitchen. Most of her coworkers gave her pitiful looks that flooded her with embarrassment. She had no idea where the manager was, but Bucky was quick to scold her. She didn't even listen to his harsh words, the effort it took not to cry overpowering her listening abilities.

Finally, he sighed and gestured away, telling her to go get cleaned up…and to clock out. She rushed out and toward the bathroom, the floodgates bursting. She was going to get fired from her brand new job, that it took months to even get, because of a stupid accident!

Someone grabbed her shoulders, saying, "Woah, slow down," in a voice she vaguely recognized.

She looked up and was horrified to see that it's Zed, the food critic, still covered in the food she spilled with gravy dripping off his ear and grease seeping into his clothes. It couldn't possibly get any worse.

His lazy smile turned to a concerned frown and he asked, "Is everything okay? You look like…like you just got fired."

Her vision got blurry and the tears started flowing freely. "I'm so sorry please don't give us a bad review it was an accident I swear—"

Her words were cut off by a quick kiss, Zed leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. It was firm but soft, sweet and rushed. It lasted less than a second, yet took her breath away completely.

She looked at Zed with wide eyes, frozen in place. She certainly wasn't expecting that. Zed had the decency to look nervous, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're really cute and nice and funny and I swear I'm not mad about the accident. It was just that, an accident." he rushed out. "And I figure you won't be waiting my table and I don't want to lose my chance to ask the sweet pretty waitress out for dinner. You know, when I'm not working."

A grin spread across her face and she nodded quickly. "Yes! Yes. Let me give you my number!"


	34. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "She's crazy. And just when you think you've reached the bottom of her craziness, there's a crazy underground garage." , for anonymous
> 
> pairing: Addison/Zed
> 
> characters: Addison, Zed, Eliza
> 
> words: 453
> 
> original publication: October 27, 2019
> 
> rating: T

~ _crazy~_

"She's crazy. And just when you think you've reached the bottom of her craziness, there's a crazy underground garage."

Eliza raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "Really? Perky von Cheer Stick is 'crazy'?"

"If we were old enough to drive, she'd be doing a hundred on the highway," Zed stated. "Or…sixty in a neighborhood."

Eliza doubted that. Zed had just described Addison as being wild and uncaring, when the white haired cheerleader in question was notorious for being a goody-goody who stuck to the rules as much as she could. But according to Zed, she was sneaking out of her house and sneak into his room or into the Power Plant. And her rebellion had escalated to breaking school rules and bending several laws. Eliza didn't believe any of it.

"She blew off Ms. Baker today! She got written up! She don't give an F about nothing!"

Eliza's eyes widened with realization. "Are you _afraid_?"

"Duh!"She burst into laughter, drawing the attention of people walking past. Zed's face flushed and he dropped his face into his hands, groaning.

"You're scared of your five foot nothing girlfriend! That's hilarious!"

"Eliza, shut up!" he hissed. "She's freakin' me out, what do I do?"

"I dunno, try talking to her."

"You don't think I have? Every time I start, she…" he looked past Eliza, swallowing thickly.

Eliza turned and saw Addison walking over, a slight spring in her step they made her white ponytail bounce and she moved. How could such a sweet angel be as crazy as Zed had painted her out to be.

Addison gave them a sweet smile, giving Eliza a one-armed hug then sitting down in Zed's lap. "What're you guys up to?"

"Just homework and gossip," Eliza said.

"Homework?" Addison asked. She wrapped one of her arms around Zed's neck and Eliza couldn't help but notice just how nervous Zed had become. "Do you have a lot? I was hoping we could…"

Zed tensed up, his nostrils flaring and his eyes blowing wide. An odd squeak came out of his throat and he buried his face into her shoulder.

"Wanna go grab some lunch?" Addison asked with a sweet smile. "Or maybe we could move this homework party somewhere more… _private_?"

Zed nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

Addison and Zed got up, Zed grabbing his things in his arms and heading toward the exit. Eliza couldn't help but gape at how easily Zed gave in, only to see Addison give her a smirk and a slight wink as the two of them left.

Okay, maybe Addison was a little wild. Eliza wouldn't say crazy, but she sure could admit that the cheerleader wasn't as sweet and perfect as she used to be.


	35. Pants on Fire pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "This is a whole new level of moronic, even for you." , for anonymous
> 
> characters: Bonzo, Zed, Eliza
> 
> words: 322
> 
> original publication: October 27, 2019
> 
> rating: T
> 
> tags: alternate universe

~ _pants on fire pt 1~_

"This is a whole new level of moronic, even for you."

Zed rolled his eyes, ready to shoot back a comment but remembered that he was crunched for time. "I know it's dumb, but help your best friend?" He looked at Eliza out of the corner of his eye, giving her a slight pout before he got scrutinized for it by Bonzo.

Eliza sighed, picking up the hairspray and going to spray his hair black. It took another few minutes before Bonzo declared he was finished. Zed looked at himself in the mirror, grinning at Bonzo and Eliza's work to make him look human.

"You guys rock!" he exclaimed, grabbing his school jacket and rushing out.

* * *

Zed was going on his third date with Addison Davis, the most perfect human in the world. They were going to a show at a little diner in Seabrook. Zed had been saving up for three weeks for this date, and he made sure to dress as nicely as possible, in a pair of his dad's old slacks and a button down shirt. Of course, he wore a pair of sneakers, since he only owned so many shoes, and put on his football jacket, since it was the only thing he owned that was long enough to hide his Z-Band.

Oh, that's the other small detail. Addison had no idea that Zed was a Zombie, and he intended to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Eliza thought it was wrong that he wouldn't tell Addison, especially after three dates, but so long as Bonzo continued to help him with his makeup and make him look human, everything should be fine. Addison would never even give him a chance if she knew he was a Zombie, and he really liked her.

"Like her so much you're lying to her," Eliza would say. And then promptly call him a moron.

What could go wrong though?


	36. all the things that go wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: oh what could go so wrong with a girl and a zombie?
> 
> pairing: Zed/Addison
> 
> words: 504
> 
> original publication: November 7, 2019
> 
> rating: T
> 
> tags: gore, angst

~ _all the things that go wrong~_

There was no 'I told you so,' no smugness, no teachable moment. There was no one person to blame, it had been rigged since the beginning. Zombies never had a chance.

* * *

A glitch, a system error, a simple problem that could have been prevented with a tad more attention to detail. Just a small malfunction that cost Seabrook the life of one of their most beloved. Zed's arm twitches, the Z-Band that should be stopping all of this shorting out, sparking with electricity. He has half a mind to look fearful, whispering one single word to his girlfriend of two months. A quiet, chilling, " _Run_."

No matter how fast she runs, he runs faster. He's always faster. It's been ages since the last time he's had a brain substitute, but why have some vegan meal when the real thing is right there?

* * *

The handcuffs rub into his aggravated skin, a sharp silver that shines against the dark, dried blood staining his hands and arms. His hands sitting in his lap as he stared at them. The zombie patrol guards look back at him, trying to disguise the horror, the fear in their eyes. His clothes, his face, his _mouth_ , caked with blood and flesh and… _brains_. His stomach churns at the thought, at the memory.

The sound of the heavy door opening does not even pull his attention from his hands. He goes through the motions, being forced up by the two patrol officers, led out of his cell and down the hall.

* * *

He could only describe it as an out of body experience. He could do nothing but sit and watch as he attacked her. Feral, bloodthirsty, relishing in the blood curdling scream Addison let out. With the help of the concrete in Zombietown and his Zombie-strength, he killed her alive, splitting her skull open, white hair stained with blood.

* * *

If he were human, it would have been more dignified. He didn't deserve anything better than what he got. They should've killed him at the park. He was worthy of nothing more than to die where he had killed the girl he loved.

The Patrol force him to his knees and Zed keeps his head bowed, licking his lips. They still have her blood, her flesh, her brains on them. The taste is both satisfying and sickening. _It'll all be over soon._

* * *

No one knows how to kill a zombie. There's no just way to avenge the life lost. Nothing will ever be as horrific as seeing the girl you grew up or raised or loved, lifeless, the shattered remains of her head laying around her, a quarter of her brain eaten.

How do you punish the zombie that claimed to love her with his whole heart? The zombie who ended her life because of a glitch?

In the end, he doesn't fight. He stays on his knees, while the officers take their position, the door locking, guns drawn. He takes his last breath, a single word, his downfall, yet his final prayer.

" _Addison_."


	37. Bad Hair Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "If my day gets any worse, I'm asking hell if they're having an exchange program." + "My middle finger salutes you." , for anonymous
> 
> characters: Addison, Bree, Bucky, Aceys
> 
> words: 619
> 
> original publication: November 11, 2019
> 
> rating: T
> 
> tags: alternate universe

~ _bad hair day~_

The day started fifteen minutes before the first bell would ring, which is when Addison woke up. There was no time to do her morning routine and she was forced to resort to throwing water on her face, gargling mouthwash, and hunting down her cheer uniform. She should have packed her bag for the game that afternoon the night before, but of course she stayed up late studying for her chemistry test and she fell asleep at her desk, without turning on her alarm. She was out the door eleven minutes after waking up, her clothes haphazardly strewn in her bag, her book bag partially open, and an apple in her hand as she raced down the street and to school.

One late pass later, she was sitting in the back of her English class, far from where she normal sat because some asshole decided to take her unofficial assigned seat. She grumbled and complained for a few minutes, then noticed that everyone was passing papers forward. With sickening realization and a quick search through her messy backpack, she figured out she finished or printed her essay.

The day was filled with stupid stumbles and missing assignments, forgotten club meetings (who meets in the middle of the day!?) some asshole sticking gum in her hair, and her lunch account being -$2.50. She sat at her lunch table with a huff, glaring toward the register.

"Bree," she said, calling her best friend's attention. "If my day gets any worse, I'm asking hell if they're having an exchange program."

"Please, it can't be that—" She stopped, giving Addison a confused and disgusted look, "are you eating a peanut butter and jelly?"

"That would be my hair." Addison pointed to wear she still had bits of peanut butter in her frizzy, blonde rats nest.

Bree winced and Addison nodded. "Well at least we get out of last period for the game today."

"That'd be great, if I didn't leave my pompoms at home."

Bree winced, leaving back. "Gosh, maybe you should've just taken a personal day."

Addison rolled her eyes. As if she didn't already know that. To add to her oh so lucky day, her cousin, Bucky, and his posse of cheerleaders arrived at the table. They usually spewed bullshit at lunch—talking shit about one thing or another—and Addison knew that, with the day she was having, she would not be as kind about it as she usually was.

"I have had the _worst_ day!" Bucky complained.

"Really?" Addison asked, uncaring and sarcastic.

He barely spared her glance as he went into a full rant about his god awful English teacher and how they shockingly had to read. In English class. And he reminded all of them how sore and tired he was from planning the entire routine, as if that wasn't something a cheer captain would do.

"God, that all sounds terrible," Addison said, picking at her lunch. Her over cooked, dry lunch.

"Uh, I know—What is that god awful smell?"

Lacey scrunched her nose. "It smells like peanut butter? Like, expired peanut butter."

Addison nodded. "That's all I could find on such short notice, but thanks for noticing."

Bucky and his posse all made disgusted faces. "Peanut butter in your hair is a terrible fashion choice," Lacey stated.

"Really? I had no idea." She rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm gonna go to the library since all my homework is either at home or illegible."

"Someone's cranky," Bucky grumbled.

She glared at him, sticking her middle finger in his face. "See you at the game later."

" _Addison!"_

She put on a sickeningly sweet smile, giving him a one fingered salute. "My middle finger salutes you, dear cousin."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this or any of my other stories, consider donating to my [kofi at this link](https://ko-fi.com/fist_it_out)


End file.
